dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Awakening of Oberon
Dragon Ball Z: Awakening of Oberon is a non-canon Dragon Ball Z movie that takes place after the events of Dragon Ball Z, ignoring Battle of Gods and Resurrection F completely. AoO introduces a new, significant villian called Oberon, an ancient majin who was the ancestor of Majin Buu. Following Buu's certain death, Oberon re-awakens and rains havoc upon the universe. Characters *Goku - The Main Protagonist of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super. Goku is a Saiyan warrior sent to Earth by his father to eventually lead it to doom. However, after bumping his head as a child, he gained a change of heart and became a power protector of the planet. Goku gains mastery of Super Saiyan 3 and unleashes it upon Majin Oberon! *Vegeta - The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-hearted murderer responsible for the deaths of millions. However, after battling Frieza on Namek, Vegeta journeyed back to Earth and eventually became a resident with his wife, Bulma and child Trunks. Vegeta gains Super Saiyan 3 and also his Majin abilities within this movie. *Gohan - The son of Goku and the Primary Protagonist in Dragon Ball Z. Now all grown, Gohan has exceeded expectations of his power, becoming one of the most powerful warriors in the universe. His mystic abilities become a major threat for Oberon in AoO. *Majin Oberon - The self-exclaimed Majin God. Babidi bargained for Majin Buu from Majin Oberon, who promised to take care of the magic and nourish the Majin power back into the universe. Oberon was unleashed after Kid Buu's majin magic dispersed, sending a psychic shockwave directly to him, awakening him from millions of years of slumber. Majin Oberon is a ruthless villain and stops at nothing to destroy planet Earth and capture Majin Buu. Extremely powerful, he was enough to tackle Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Vegeta and Mystic Gohan all at once in his ordinary state. After absorbing Majin Vegeta, he gained colossal power. A mastery of Super Saiyan 3 was just enough to rival Majin Oberon. Minor Characters *Bulma *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Kurin *Mr Popo *King Kai *Majin Buu *Mr Satan *Supreme Kai *Old Kai *Ruin Guardian *Goten *Trunks *Gotenks *Chi-Chi Summary A few weeks after the heroic win against Majin Buu, Earth and our heroes were getting back to their normal routines. Goku and Vegeta continued their training, but this time, decided to train Gohan, shining his mystic abilities further. However, in a far away land, an ancient splodge of goo began to reform, destroying the planet it sat on during it's resurrection. A creature is formed from the goo, with features similar to Super Buu. 8 feet tall, grey skin, red eyes and ancient majin symbols, Majin Oberon also brings fear into the overseers. Oberon begins his journey to Earth. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta engage in a battle in the jagged ruins. After a brutal outing, the Saiyan duo decide to turn it up and transcend into their Super Saiyan forms. Their battle is interrupted by Goten and Trunks, who challenge them with their fusion dance. Amused by their challenge, Goku and Vegeta stop their conflict. Goku returns to his home to see Chi-Chi. However, their home begins to shake and Goten notices a giant purple sphere descending towards the planet. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and investigates the energy orb. Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien and Krillin arrive shortly after and they all observe the slowly descending sphere. Suddenly, the sphere fades and the Ruin Guardian introduces himself with destruction, launching a faster version of purple ball. Goku and Vegeta's joint efforts defuse the ball and Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien launch a similar attack in the enemy's direction. The Ruin Guardian avoids their attack with ease and descends onto Earth. He explains that the world is at an end. Majin Oberon is coming to claim the lives of those who distinguished Majin Buu. Vegeta engages in a fight with him, knocking him down with Super Saiyan 2. The Guardian gains stronger and punishes Vegeta, causing Gohan and Piccolo to team up and retaliate. Meanwhile, Goku, Krillin and Tien spot a creature similar to Super Buu standing upon a ledge. Suddenly, the Majin creature channels his power into the Ruin Guardian, enhancing his power further and creating the Majin symbol upon his forehead and arms. Gohan powers-up fully and battles with him. Piccolo, Krillin and Tien decide to help whilst Goku and Vegeta stare down the bigger, more powerful Majin Buu. Anxious, the Saiyan duo await the terrorizing plan the Majin has instore. Finally, it engages in conversation, explaining the reason why it awoke and why it has come to Earth. With a click of his neck, Majin Oberon strikes, defeating both Goku and Vegeta in their base forms. Bulma arrives in his spaceship with Mr Satan, Majin Buu, Master Roshi, Yamcha and Trunks. Oberon senses Majin Buu's energy and uses his powers to turn Buu against the Z-Fighters. Occupied with the Guardian and Oberon, Goten, Trunks and Yamcha are left with stopping Buu. Goten and Trunks fuse to create Gotenks. Three battles are currently taking place, with Bulma escaping with the hope of finding all Dragon Balls in time. Goku and Vegeta decide to get serious and transform. Goku's Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta's Super Saiyan 2 abilities appear to be strong enough to handle Oberon's attacks. However, Goku is interrupted by a pummel from Oberon's Ruin Guardian. However, Goku finishes it off with a Kamehameha. Gotenks also defeats Majin Buu with Super Saiyan 3. All the Z-Fighters engage against Oberon. However, upon learning of Vegeta's Majin moment, Oberon reawakens it and strengthens it, turning Vegeta against them. With the majin power, Vegeta ascends to a Super Saiyan 3. Goku commands the others to fight Vegeta and leave Oberon to himself. Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Oberon battle against each other, with Goku using all of his energy. Goku's Super Saiyan 3 ability depletes and is left helpless. However, Yamcha grabs Oberon's attention and showcases a new attack. After a massive conflict, Oberon decides to absorb Vegeta, spiralling his power upwards. The other z-fighters decide to lend Goku their energy. With no hope left, Goku decides to use the remaining power from his friends to awaken his inner Super Saiyan 3 power. This is successful and Goku transforms into a Mastered Super Saiyan 3, allowing him to move and fight with great speed and effortlessness. King Kai picks up on this and explains in more depth how Goku has acquired the form. Goku fights with the strength of all of his friends, using his newly attained form. Bulma returns with all the dragon balls, summons Shenron and the Z-Fighters wish for Vegeta to be released from Oberon's body. With this done, Goku delivers the fatal blow on Oberon, killing him. Category:Movies